


Interludio

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia la mira con la mirada altiva y una sonrisa desafiante en los labios, rosados como el licor de fresa que le gustaba a su tía Em. Se queda unos segundos hipnotizada con su boca, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de eso mismo levanta la mirada y la mira desafiante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludio

—Miren quién volvió de Sudamérica —escucha que alguien dice detrás de ella y no tiene que verla para reconocer quién es.

Se fija de que se note cómo pone los ojos en blanco al darse vuelta, porque quiere que quede bien claro lo mucho que le irrita.

—Martin.

—Hale.

Lydia la mira con la mirada altiva y una sonrisa desafiante en los labios, rosados como el licor de fresa que le gustaba a su tía Em. Se queda unos segundos hipnotizada con su boca, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de eso mismo levanta la mirada y la mira desafiante.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana.

—Está de guardia —dice Lydia y su mirada se suaviza un poco —. En realidad era el turno de Isaac, pero Derek es, junto a Scott, el que más preocupado quedó, así que si él está de guardia es una forma de mantenerlo tranquilo.

Asiente y, tras mirarse con recelo unos segundos, ambas comienzan a caminar hacia el hospital.

—¿Cómo está?

—¿Tu hermano?

Niega.

—Stiles.

Lydia suspira y toda la autosuficiencia y el desafío que indicaba su lenguaje corporal hasta dos segundos atrás cambian radicalmente a cansancio puro. La chica se pasa una mano por su cabello y Cora nota que lo tiene más largo.

—Está mejor. Aún tiene pesadillas pero, ¿quién no las tiene? —Lydia suelta una risa amarga, para luego saludar con un cabeceo a las enfermeras mientras entran en el hospital—. Tienen que volver a hacerle los estudios, porque aún no sabemos si los primeros eran reales u obra del nogitsune, pero queremos esperar a que se sienta tranquilo para hacerlos.

Asiente, porque algo le contó Derek. Pero no va a contarle precisamente a Lydia Martin las cosas que su hermano le dijo, menos que menos su charla con el nogitsune mientras aún estaba dentro de Stiles.

Se meten en el ascensor y Lydia aprieta el botón para ir al cuarto piso, donde están Stiles y Derek.

Lydia mira abstraída a la nada y Cora se pregunta si su sexto sentido sobrenatural se habrá activado y estará escuchando cosas inaudibles para los demás. Aprovecha para darle una mirada, porque la banshee siempre ha sido de las que más curiosidad ha despertado en ella.

Su cabello color rubio rojizo, cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda y hombros enmarca de una forma perfecta su rostro, resaltando sus labios rosados, brillantes por el labial, apetecibles. Se humedece sus propios labios, desviando la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica, lo cual tampoco resulta ser una buena idea porque en seguida siente como el calor comienza a recorrer su cuerpo y tiene que repetirse varias que está aquí por Derek y por nada más.

Al salir del ascensor y doblar en el pasillo del cuarto de Stiles, puede ver a toda la manada McCall y a los Argent sentados, esperando.

—Cora —la saluda Scott, en representación de todos, acercándose a ellas—. Es bueno verte otra vez.

—Ojalá fuera en otras circunstancias.

Scott le dedica una sonrisa cansada, tan cansada como Lydia, como todos en ese pasillo. La manada de Scott ha peleado demasiadas veces y sus victorias siempre les han sabido amargas, siempre una perdida por cada logro. Stiles podría no haberlo contado y sólo ese pensamiento empuja a todos al borde de un abismo.

Como no tienen nada mejor que hacer se sientan a esperar, una junto a la otra. Los minutos pasan y Cora comienza a sentir como el ambiente pesado del lugar la aplasta, como la poca positividad que traía con ella desaparece. La última vez que estuvo aquí ella era la que tenía la experiencia próxima a la muerte y eso es una de las tantas cosas que no le gusta recordar.

De pronto siente como la respiración de Lydia se acelera levemente, su corazón latiendo más veloz, sus manos temblando de forma casi imperceptible. En un arranque de preocupación toma sus manos entre las suyas.

Lydia se sobresalta, como si saliera de un trance, y clava sus ojos en ella, esa mirada que parece ver dentro de las almas de las personas.

—Todo va a estar bien —promete, aunque ella misma no esté segura de eso.

Lydia le dedica una sonrisa algo triste, pero asiente, volviendo a tomar una postura desafiante con el mundo.

—Tienes razón. Todo va a estar bien.

Sin embargo, Lydia no suelta su mano, ni siquiera cuando el turno de Derek termina y comienza el del Sheriff.


End file.
